


Meeting on an Ornamental Bridge

by threecee



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Early Days, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecee/pseuds/threecee
Summary: A  "beginning of partnership" double drabble





	Meeting on an Ornamental Bridge

He stared at his reflection in the tranquil lake, breathing slowly and deeply, trying to calm his raging thoughts. A partner! An arrogant, smug American partner! He had thought Alexander Waverly respected him, so why wouldn’t Waverly let him work alone as he always had? 

He stormed through the park. A partner! Waverly had forced a partner on him! A skinny little Russian egghead! Waverly knew he worked best alone! ...Speak of the devil! There he was on the bridge! Just asking to be tossed over the side into the water. 

A rapid movement on the path. His hand went to his gun before he recognized his “partner”. He removed his hand more slowly, reminding himself that American authorities were easily upset when corpses turned up in public parks with bullets in them.

“I want you to know, I have nothing against you personally. I just prefer to work alone. Don’t mess up in the field and get our reports in on time and we’ll get along.”

“I also prefer to work alone. However, as long as you don’t ‘mess up’, I’ll bring you back alive, mission permitting, of course.”

“Of course. Want to get a drink?”

“You are buying? Very well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a PicFic challenge for MfU Section7 on Live Journal. Can't find the picture but it was a pretty footbridge in a park


End file.
